Chapter 120
Alas III is the one-hundred twentieth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 17 and fourth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis The situation has escalated to a full Nova Clash. In the midst of the chaos, the world ranked Pandora learn the black smoke illusions are fears manifested by the high synch-rate on the Stigmata, which can stopped by simply lowering one's Stigma synchrony or losing one's Stigma. As headquarters personnel begin to evacuate, Gengo Aoi stays behind to begin the Pandora Plan. The Valkyries, not having Stigmata, are unaffected by the anomalies, so Gengo allows his Valkyries to activate their Plasma Weapons to confront the dummy Nova. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget is dealt a deadly blow from the illusion of Kazuha Aoi, who has cut of Satellizer's right arm and leg. Satellizer collapses to the ground in a puddle of her blood. Ouka Tenjouin immediately reacts to her rival's blow. She recharges her Valuable Weapon and attacks the black smoke she sees, but Ouka only passes through it. Kazuya rushes to Satella whom he confirms is still alive. Rana continues fighting her illusion and Roxanne observes the chaos before her. Roxanne glares at her own fears, the illusion of three Pandora. She screams at them to leave, knowing they are dead, but the three only smile at her. Roxanne lowers the synchrony of her stigmata, first by releasing her Volt Weapon, which is enough for the illusions to fade. Charles figures out how to stop the illusions as well. Charles advises they contact HQ again to relay their discovery, but she and Roxanne are approached by Arnett McMillan, believing the pair are the manifestation of her fears. At HQ, the scientists receive word from Cassie Lockheart, who relays that the panic can be reduced by lowering one's synchrony with their stigmata. Elize begins to understand what's happening, but Yu-Mi notes that they have lost the chance to figure out the totality of the situation; they must act now. Cassie is given orders to remove her fellow Pandora's stigmata. Cassie executes the order, but she is overwhelmed by the number of frantic Pandora she'd have to defeat. Gengo Aoi refuses to evacuate in the chaotic situation, and Atsuko Seiga plans to see the events to the end. She succumbs to the reality that she and her grandfather have been Gengo's pawns, but must know she plan. Gengo reveals that he's ready to know the true intentions of the Nova. Gengo elaborates on the "Transcendence Consciousness Theory," revealing he established the Pandora to be mediums to connect to the Nova through transcendence. Though he does not know what this "transcendence" will entail, Gengo knows it cannot be achieved so long as humans are in control over the Pandora. Gengo begins the "Pandora Plan," first by connecting to the Valkyries. He relays that the Pandora can not longer fight and the unaffected Valkyries must eliminate the dummy Nova. In the emergency situation, Gengo authorizes use of the Plasma Weapons, allowing the Valkyries to prove their superiority over the Pandora. Event Notes *The world-ranked Pandora discover how to eliminate the illusions. *Arnett McMillan faces Charles Bonaparte and Roxanne Elipton as her greatest fears. *Gengo reveals the true purpose of the Pandora. *The Valkyries are immune to the "Voice of the Nova." *Gengo authorizes the Valkyries to use their Plasma Weapons and to eliminate all of the dummy Nova. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters